


Glory Hole

by triscuit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out finds usefulness in his new found predicament inside the Decepticon ship's structure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock Out was sure of it, there was no way Megatron could've been completely serious about leaving him trapped here. What use was having a medical bay if there was no one to take care of it? Shockwave had his own projects, so he certainly couldn't also try to handle the droves of Vehicons in need of repair. Yes, Knock Out was very confident that eventually he'd be back to work in no time. 

In fact, he knew his chance for freedom was soon coming when he heard Megatron's booming steps down the hall. The moment that he was at a decent enough distance to attempt speaking to him, Knock Out knew he had to try.

"Ah, my liege." He tried, gesturing his hand as much as he could to get the warlord's attention. "If you are not too busy, I'd like to address a concern." With a smile, he tried to use his excellent communication skills to his advantage. There was not a single chance that Megatron could resist his tone, and he knew that.

Which is why it was a bit peculiar when he kept walking as if he wasn't even there.

"Master." He tried again, closing his optics and bowing his head in humility, "This is about my current... ah, relocation.... in positions. I believe it would be a much more appropriate and valuable use of your resources if my abilities were used to their greatest extent. I'm hardly useful like this. In this... humiliating position." 

Knock Out had then looked up, only to notice Megatron was rounding the corner. 

That was it. He could find some iota of patience in his spark to be patient with this degrading situation. But he could hardly find a place for also being completely ignored as well.

Clenching his fists, he grunted loudly in annoyance. How could this possibly be fair? Starscream was more than allowed to get away with much worse than simply letting one autobot escape. Was he really just going to be left to rust here for eternity?

To emphasize to no one in particular how upset he was, he stomped his one free foot in irritation. At least that helped him relax a bit. He was losing control of the situation, he realized that now. Which is why he had to just calm down. It would pass, he had faith of that.

As if on cue, he felt something touching his lower back. There it was, Megatron finally realizing the error of his ways. Knock Out knew he would forgive his dear leader for this, after all he enjoyed being the bigger bot about these sorts of things. Any minute now he was sure he would hear the sounds of metal rending so he could go free.

Holding his breath in anticipation, he soon noticed that he felt a few more touches upon him. They started at his sides but wandered down. Lower. Lower. Now between his thighs.

He had to assume they were just testing to see if he was still responsive. Perhaps there was some concern for damage. Yes, that must have been it. Which meant that any moment now they would stop handling him so roughly. Yep, any moment now.

Or they could reach between his thighs. 

"Whatever you're doing back there, I assure you that I'm in complete working order. So do me a favor and let go of me right this instant!" 

Knock Out continued shouting in indignation at this sudden violation. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he couldn't find any reason to tolerate it. 

"If this is your idea of some sort of sick joke, I've had enough of it! Now unhand me and get me out of here."

He waited. He wanted to give them a chance to stop. So why was it that he could hear laughter behind that wall?

With a soft click, a sense of dread soon filled him.

Though he was not one inclined to do such a vulgar thing, he still wasn't a fool. Knock Out knew for certain that the sensation he felt was someone opening his interface panel. This was as far as he would allow them to continue. He wasn't going to let them realize this prank any more than they already had. 

Waiting until he could feel one of them brushing against his thigh once again, Knock Out kicked in the general direction of that sensation. He knew he hit something, for he no longer felt those groping fingers scuffing him up. Continuing to blindly kick at what he could, he shouted, "There! Now that you've learned your lesson, get to fre-"

Knock Out was interrupted by his leg being tightly grasped. It was lifted in the air, and held firm to the point where he couldn't even move it. He even tried desperately to test whatever bot was holding onto him, continuing to stubbornly attempt his attack once more. Unfortunately, he just couldn't budge.

Before he could queue up another volley of shouts to distract them, there was a remarkable amount of pain between his thighs. 

Someone (or something), was stretching his valve open. It had to be one of his medical tools, he was certain about that much. It was unfathomable that a bot would be able to keep him open in such a way. It was also humiliating. He should have known better than to make those accessible to anyone else except for himself. 

His face was heating up as he tried to keep quiet. Perhaps they would be stupid enough to think that he had somehow had been incapacitated from stress. 

Even if that may have been the case, they clearly were not deterred in the least.

It was a strange sensation, one that he would've done anything to stop. There was something pressing deep inside of his valve. It was thin, and by the way it curled against him it must have been a finger. He could feel his hands trembling from the overwhelming need to claw some bot's optics out. The moment he could identify who it was, he would make sure to dispose of them instantly. 

Before his mind could wander too far to revenge, he could feel something else moving as well. Before he had the moment to realize what was happening, he felt like he was being torn open. He let out the breath he was subconsciously holding, trying to relax so it didn't ache to such a painful extent. It had to have been someone's fist, there was nothing else it could possibly be.

Of course this was an over exaggeration, though Knock Out would have not known this. It was merely a few fingers that belonged to a Vehicon. They didn't want to break him right from the beginning. They knew that their beloved medic needed something a little nicer so he would warm up to it much faster. Not that they cared much if he warmed up to it anyway. But it was very entertaining to watch his aft move about as he tried to avoid their touches. 

"You're going to be alright Knock Out, you've endured much worse than this. Just get through th-..is... And you can pay those fools back tenfold." He was trying to encourage himself, whispering as he hung his head down. It was mind over matter. If he simply pretended that his valve wasn't being abused, then that would eventually be the case. Yes, he just had to ignore the feeling of the medical tool adjusting to open even wider. 

Or, he decided, he could be more proactive and actually attempt to force it out. 

Closing his optics tight as he tried to push the tool out, he could hear even more laughing from the other side of the wall. He tried to ignore it, for at the very least he could indeed feel something sliding out of his valve. The more progress he made on being free of the speculum, however, the clearer he could hear those comments.

"Who knew he had it in him to try something like that? Get it. Like it's in him. That's pretty funny, right?"

"Will you shut up? Anyway, it's 'cos he's already gettin' wet. Makes it slippery down there so anything can get in and out pretty quick."

Knock Out needed to give himself another quick pep talk, he was getting desperate, "Just... Ignore it... Just ignore it and keep pushing. They'll hardly b-..e.. able to make a fool of you when you're making scrapmetal of each and every one of the-" There it was, he felt it slide almost completely out. Any moment now he would be free of that degradation and then hopefully be left alone. 

"Just a little more." Knock Out whispered. "Just a-AH!"

Just as he knew the tool would be falling out, it abruptly was shoved back in within just a moment. Knock Out felt as if he could cry here and now from the amount of pain that caused him. After all, he was still trying to tense up before he was forced open so cruelly.

Whimpering in agony, he felt his body trembling as his lower torso ached. To add insult to injury, he could even hear the bots on the other side of the wall laughing louder at him.

This disgusted him to the very core of his being. He was not the type of bot that he assumed his former comrade, Starscream, was to be. Knock Out's opinion of himself did not depend on how many bots he interfaced with. No, he respected himself much more than that. Sure he would flirt, but it was just to get them wanting more. It wasn't about actually giving more. That's where Starscream always missed the point, or at least that was his impression of him.

His musings were interrupted by what he cautiously assumed was some sort of reprieve. Even though his leg was being pulled in a way where he was spread open, he could also feel the medical tool being eased out of him. Knock Out could also hear the whisperings of various bots, which he assumed was the sound of regret. Even his thighs were being gently rubbed, as if trying to help with the ache.

Perhaps Megatron had finally talked some sense into them.

Realistically, this was not the case.

The moment his body was beginning to relax, he suddenly felt that agony of being ripped open once more. His body violently twitched as much as it could from panic. Knock Out tried to ground his senses somehow, attempted to grasp onto something for support. This obviously was to no avail, as there was nothing for him to hold onto. 

"Look at him just take my spike like that. I'd say he's squeezing me pretty tight right now. Guess he really wasn't as easy as everyone said. Go on, hold onto me for dear life, doctor. You know you're lovin' it."

"Too bad we can't get his mouth from here, I bet he'd love his daily dose of transfluid." 

The thrusts were growing more violent as every moment went on. 

Knock Out knew he was incapable of handling this. His whole body was wracked with pain, and his face felt as if it was overheating. If only he could control himself even a little, it would be much better than shaking like a frightened little minibot. 

"Guess that means we just gotta give him a double dose back here, right? So open wide, doc." 

Just as he opened his mouth to object, Knock Out felt something hot gushing inside him. It was causing his lower torso to ache, and he felt full. Oh he felt terribly full and he wished it would stop. Panting softly, it dawned upon him how nauseous he felt. This was worse than a paint scratch, he felt absolutely filthy. 

As Knock Out whined from exasperation, the spike was eased out of him. Before much of the transfluid could leak out, however, another spike took its place. Once more it felt like he was being stretched to his absolute limit. At the very least he hoped it would get easier after every single one, not even more difficult. 

He made sure to be quite vocal about how much he didn't like this, making plenty of loud cries of disapproval. 

That hardly stopped them from thrusting even deeper inside him, causing Knock Out to gasp from surprise. He hated how easily these bots could draw emotion from him, making him look like an absolute fool. Just as he started to pant softly, he felt a cold shiver of dread fill him. He realized something.

He needed to be terribly aware of where he was right now. His body may have technically been in two different places, but the side his face happened to be on was an active hall. Knock Out knew he couldn't be making these kinds of expressions. He couldn't let these bots make himself look like absolute fool. He just hoped no one had seen him.

At least his humiliation was apparently over for the most part. The Vehicon hadn't taken much longer to unload his transfluid inside Knock Out. The dull throbbing that filled his body was able to mask some of the more sharp pangs of pain that filled him.

There were soft murmurs now, and he felt a small sense of relief. Perhaps they were bored. 

As the spike was eased out of him, he could feel some more of that hot fluid drip down his thighs. It was just enough to make him want to retch in disgust. This feeling of nausea was only made worse when he could feel something unfamiliar being forced into his valve. It was vibrating loudly, and it was making him feel quite strange down there. Before any of the tension of the excess fluid could be relieved, he could feel his interface panel being slid shut. 

Did they really intend to leave him in such a disgusting state? Getting ready to shout at his unseen assailants, he was rudely interrupted by their voices behind the wall. 

"It's for your own good, it'll keep you stretched open so we don't have to bother doin' it every time. Really you don't got anyone but yourself to blame for that. So if you're going to blow a gasket at someone, don't take it out on some poor innocent bot."

"Yeah, I mean it'll do you some good to loosen up. Get it?"

It took every circuit in Knock Out's being not to completely lose his composure and have a meltdown right then and there.

He was the one with dignity, he had to remind himself. It would take more than a few bots to get him worked up and angry.

Luckily for Knock Out, his resolved would be tested time and time again. More bots approached him as the days went on. Each and every time he couldn't see them, but they would make sure to let him know they were there. Various toys and tools were used upon him, and every single time they were equally as careless. He felt as if he was demoted to a mere toy, constantly having weapons of torment left inside his poor aching valve. Every single time he was left filthy, and somehow they managed to make the cleaning process even more degrading.

Unfortunately, Knock Out could even see the result of this training. He was getting more and more acclimated to taking many spikes of different sizes. It was even to the point where he hardly felt anything when they just used a finger or two. He just tried his best to remind himself, even if his body may have felt like a mess, he wouldn't give them the gratitude of seeing him enjoy anything.

This time, however, it was a little different.

The spike that had violated him this time felt much larger than the others. It was painful reminder of how awful the beginning of all of this was. This horrible sensation reminded him of his first day all over again, but somehow worse. It felt as if the spike could've easily been the size of his own thigh. Whimpering helplessly against it as he felt it dig deep into him, Knock Out tried his best to put his thoughts elsewhere. 

"I-It'll only last a moment." He reminded himself, "Any day... any day n-AH! Megatron will realize... He'll..." 

Whatever bot was doing this, he certainly had a painfully tight grip on Knock Out's thigh. It was difficult to get him to loosen up as well, the large hand keeping him from doing much in the way of moving. Every shift caused what felt like claws start to dig into him.

A thought had dawned upon Knock Out. He had not seen Megatron in quite some time.

Who would have known it? Megatron himself apparently wasn't above depravity, either. If he wasn't in such a remarkable amount of pain, Knock Out would have laughed about it. Instead, he just tried to find how to use this situation to his advantage.

If his respected master had wanted some kind of enjoyment, then it was Knock Out's position to give it to him. That was only the dignified thing to do, after all. No need to be withholding when he was right there. How could any bot blame him if he let his emotions get out of control? They would have to answer to Lord Megatron himself if they laughed at him being so open with his pleasure.

Knock Out made sure to let out a loud moan, wanting Megatron to hear him from the other side. "Ah... my liege." He whimpered, trying to relax his body to allow him to interface with him as deeply as he pleased. "I-it's such an honor to... serve you. Take care to... use me to the best of your ability. Th-a.. ah! Is what I'm here for... after all."

With every one of his words it only seemed to encourage Megatron even more. He knew he would have him like putty in his hands, it only made this all the more worth it. After all, something better than being this ship's medic was being Megatron's one and only object of desire. He certainly was proud of himself for being so clever to formulate this plot. 

Knock Out knew he had to make sure to put on a show of this. He stuck his glossa out in an exaggerated fashion, closing his optics as he whimpered in pleasure. "P-please!" He cried, "Harder, Master!" As Megatron had thrusted even rougher inside him, however, he realized that this might not all be a complete act. 

His body was responding much more eagerly than he might have desired. Within moments his spike was pressurizing, causing him to shiver. It made him feel disgusted with himself when he realized how much transfluid he was already leaking. Perhaps it wasn't only Megatron who desperately wanted this. As he continued being pounded so roughly, he could feel his valve dripping with lubricant. 

His eyes half-lidded, he panted as he drooled upon himself. Knock Out couldn't even articulate a single thought as he felt this impending sense of being completely engulfed by whatever this was. A sense of panic had filled him as his mind started to feel strange, but he simply didn't have the energy to do anything about it. 

It only took a short while for Knock Out to overload. His spike was completely dripping with transfluid as his thighs felt unusually wet with lubricant. Normally when he had made a mess, it was never to this extent. But, he wasn't too concerned as he basked in the feeling of afterglow.

That is, until he overheard heard Megatron's voice down the hall. He was speaking about something that Knock Out couldn't focus on, but it certainly had nothing to do with what was happening to him now. And the spike? It still remained inside.

Knock Out was trying to gather his thoughts, mentally preparing himself to come up with a plot to destroy the fool who had tricked him. He might have been forcing himself to try to cope with his new predicament, but he was not going to cope with bots actively trying to sabotage him. This idiot was making a serious attempt to make him look like... some kind of loose easy target. Like... Starscream. Knock Out refused to be reduced to that. He would never allow such a thing to happen to him.

Which is why it was such a shame when a spike was abruptly shoved into his mouth. Before he had the chance to attempt to make his assailant completely regret this, he felt his wrist being bent backwards painfully. 

"If you bite, I snap it. Got it? Don't try to pull that fake dignified act with me. I don't care about that kind of scrap, just be good and let me have a quickie, alright?"

Before Knock Out had a chance to say something either way, he felt those hands grasp the back of his head. It was a desperate struggle for him to even keep breathing with how quickly this bot was thrusting in his throat. Gagging and trying to gasp for air, he only felt a hand slap against his face. 

"Cut it out. I ain't going to believe you don't have experience with this kind of thing."

So this is what he was reduced to? Sitting here like a fool while some idiot is using him as a spike warmer while another is treating his throat like a valve. Knock Out was at a complete loss for any kind of encouragement he could give himself. He just had to allow this to happen. What choice did he have?

When the Vehicon finally unloaded his transfluid, he made sure to keep Knock Out still. "Just take care to swallow every last drop. You don't want to look ungrateful, do you?"

He felt as if the shame of the situation alone could snuff his spark. As Knock Out realized, he wasn't that lucky. Instead, he did as he was ordered, even if he hated every single moment of it. He swallowed every little bit of that transfluid. It was made even worse by the fact that he finally felt that spike being pulled out of him, his interface panel being harshly forced shut. 

What was most humiliating of all? Despite how revolting he found it to be used as a receptacle for transfluid, he couldn't help but find the taste to be enjoyable. He didn't even have to be forced to drink every little bit of it to crave more.

This made Knock Out feel deeply concerned about the state of his own sanity.

He needed to get out of this predicament. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out was hardly certain how much time had passed since that particularly humiliating event. It was difficult to keep track when they came and went so quickly. He would often see Megatron, but Knock Out was trying to hold out on an attempt to communicate again. Perhaps if he just stopped asking for a short while, he would be able to get what he desired.

This resolve didn't last terribly long. This time was far too much for him to handle. Megatron had actually stopped right in front of him. He was busy speaking to someone else, but he was right there. Knock Out couldn't restrain himself.

"Master." He already flinched, expecting to have Megatron just simply walk away. However, he was surprised to see that his gaze actually did shift to meet his own. It wasn't to say that the warlord was particularly interested in what he had to say. But at the very least he was looking.

"I... I desired to make another reques-"

"I'm listening, Knock Out. Make it quick." Megatron's voice was rough and curt, he knew just acknowledging Knock Out was more than he deserved. 

An actual response was something far out of his range of expectations. He wasn't going to ruin this for himself. "M-my liege I just wished to request that I may return to my duties. I assure you it would only take moments, and I would be able to..."

"What? What is it that you would be able to do, Knock Out? Make a bigger fool of yourself? I can promise you that you've done a wonderful job of showing me that."

He was at a temporary loss for words, for he felt certain that someone on the other side was ready to pay him a visit. Knock Out sincerely wished that it was the impossibility of this opportunity that was making him feel on edge. Because the other option would be that someone was actually trying to open up his interface panel from the other side.

"I.. uh... I would be able to help Shockwave focus on his... projects." Knock Out spoke, his distant tone causing Megatron to raise a brow. 

No, there wasn't a chance that someone was trying to touch him at a time like this. Fate wouldn't be so cruel and unfair. 

Knock Out was correct to some extent. Something cold and metal was pushed inside his valve, but it hardly was for the sake of pleasuring him. As a strong gush of water filled him up, he could feel the freezing water drip down his thighs. Yelping loudly, Knock Out was already starting to heat up from embarrassment. 

"A-ah. That's nothing. It was nothing." He replied, his tone shaking as he felt the intensity of water only increase. "It was just a tense joint is all, my liege. I promise. Just a pinched nerve." 

Megatron coughed, looking rather unconvinced with this act. "I see, a pinched nerve. Perhaps it's time I left you to your pinched nerve, Knock Out."

"N-no! It's.. I'm fine now." Knockout spoke, his fingers curling as the tool brushed up against a particularly sensitive sweet spot of his. It was enough to make him gasp, moaning softly as the water brought an increase in pressure upon it. He wished he could hide how much he was smiling as he felt it only being forced deeper inside him. "I... haven't felt better..."

"Goodbye, Knock Out." Megatron tersely replied, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He made quick work of leaving as well, he didn't desire to watch even a nanoklik more of this. 

If Knock Out was more aware of himself, he certainly would've been upset at throwing away the chance he had. But he was far too distracted, getting lost in the pleasure of merely being cleaned up.

That was something he could accept. 

Just as he had wanted, Knock Out had eventually been freed of his punishment. With Starscream's return, he was able to get his former position back. He was able to practice medicine in the loosest sense of the term, and he had his purpose back. Knock Out was also even able to locate one of the bots that had abused him, which gave him some satisfaction as well. 

Which is why he wondered why he still felt so troubled. There was something that changed. His mind kept wandering, even his procedures were not bringing him the joy they used to. He had to constantly remind himself that he promised to never reduce himself to the level of depravity that some of his fellow cons did. Knock Out couldn't give into that kind of temptation, not after he escaped the torture he had to suffer. That would mean that they had won, and he would never give them that satisfaction.

Or at least, that's what he hoped.

However, that resolve did not last long. More embarrassingly, he started to clear some time in his schedule to pleasure himself in his own bunk. That did satisfy this itch he felt, for a little while. But it was becoming clear that it was only a temporary fix for what he needed. It was wonderful timing that a brilliant idea dawned upon him. Of course he didn't hesitate in informing Megatron of his plan.

"My liege." He spoke, trying to sound sincere as he could. "I had a request, regarding my position. If you could reconsider and assign me elsewhere-"

"Knock Out, you have spoken of this to me before. You have your position back, or did you already forget?" Megatron sincerely wondered if Knock Out's punishment must have fried his circuits somewhere. He wouldn't have been surprised.

"No, ah. I mean... I believe I would be a valuable asset to boosting morale within the Decepticons." Knock Out smiled as sincerely as he could. He knew Megatron couldn't say no to that.

"Boost morale?" Megatron appeared to be confused for a few moments. Before the extent of Knock Out's request dawned upon him. "Yes... I see... Boost Morale." He was very eager for this strange conversation to be over. "Certainly, do as you wish. I'll arrange a replacement." Making sure to adjust his tone to be far more intimidating, he continued, "Now get out of here. I'm extremely busy with matters far more important than this." To his relief, Knock Out started to back off to leave.

"I am very confident that you shall see just how passionate I am for our cause. Thank you for your generosity and this opportunity, my lord. I could not have been enlightened to my true purpose without your assistance."


End file.
